What Does he Mean to You?
by Gypsy-Bard23
Summary: Rin and Aiichirou just graduated from college. They've been in a steady relationship for the past three years they've been in college, after they've graduated and celebrated- Rin proposed to Ai to be his little husband. But, he needs blessings from Ai's parents. Specifically his father.


Rin was sitting next to his fiancée Nitori on their bed in the apartment they recently about a week ago, trembling a bit telling him, "Hey Ai… I'm uh… I'm a bit nervous…"

Turning his head towards Rin, Nitori asked in a tad of concern, "Nervous about what- the apartment? I think it's a tight place but still manageable-"

Rin managed to mutter, "No, not that it's… About… Meeting and asking your parents for their blessing for our marriage and stuff… Like, I know they're great people to you, even though I've never really met them, but."

"But what?" Ai asked.

Rin answered softly, "What if they'll say 'No' or even hate me?"

"Mph. Rin, don't worry so much, I know they'll love you! I tell them a lot about how great you are and such, and so far they're really anxious to meet you! Especially daddy."

'_D-daddy?' _Rin squeaked in his head.

Rin froze for a split second after hearing what Ai said about how his father is chiefly eager to meet his newly be son in law. Leaving Rin remembering Ai describing how his father's a six foot four ex body building cop. He bet that beast of a dad could take down a tiger!

"Y-your dad?" asked Rin with a rather high pitch of worry,

Ai smiled at him innocently, "Yes! He's almost dying to meet you! I don't know why though… Usually he growls whenever I mention boys… Hmmm…" he shrugged then joked with his fiancée,

"Heheh, maybe you're special!"

That wasn't helping for poor scared Rin, as he gulped and shuddered at the thought of him being, _'Special'_ to Ai's father.

"P-please don't joke like that Ai… It's making my stomach churn…"

The younger boy tilted his head at the redhead like a confused puppy when you whistle an odd tune at it.

"Why Rin? My dad won't hurt you as long as me and my mama, and little brothers and sisters are around!"

'_Oh… That's right; Ai has eleven little gremli- I mean siblings… Damn, can't his parents cool it with having kids? Sheesh, you think having one or two kids were enough- but __**eleven**__? Now that's just ridiculous. Heh, not to mention all of the nine dogs and cats they have over there Ai also mentioned, it's probably a zoo over there! Though his mother seems like a sweet person, if Ai got his sweetness from somewhere it's probably his mom.' _Rin heatedly discussed with himself before turning his head towards Ai and nodded,

"Oh right your siblings…"

Nitori smiled and jumped a little with excitement, "Oooh! I'm so excited to see them again! I bet they've grown to be cute teenagers!"

Ai just went on-and-on about how happy and giddy he is about visiting his folks, how excited he is about eating his mom's cooking again, seeing his 'Daddy' and full grown baby brothers and sisters again, playing with nine of his dogs again, so on, so on.

Him just talking about it made Rin either irritated or even queasier inside. Hopefully they only stay for a little bit then haul ass out after Ai announces the proposal and run before his dad could kick his sorry ass in a real shark pit.

"I don't see why you're so happy to see your folks again…" Rin scowled, "I mean, didn't you ever visit them when we were college, or even back at Samezuka?"

Ai's cheerful smiled and waved up eyebrows soon fall into a questionable frown and quirked up eyebrows, asking him,

"Yes…? But I enjoy visiting them more than any other person, I mean don't you feel the same way when you visit your mom or sister?"

Rin turned away and twitched his nose a tad then answered, "Well uh… Kind of yeah… I love them but, I don't go as crazy about them as you do with your family…"

"Mmm. I see." Ai replied with a now blank expression, somewhat understanding Rin and his view of his family.

Ai then flickered their room lamp off and laid down rested his head on the pillow informing Rin,

"Look Rin, just don't think about it too deep on it okay? Come on get some sleep we have to pack and leave early in the morning…"

Rin nodded and laid down as well cuddling up to his soon to be husband cooing in his ear, "Yeah okay… Night babe…" he kissed his neck sweetly then drifted off to sleep next to his sweetheart.


End file.
